OnE fReAkY dReaM
by imitation L
Summary: hehe..rated pg13 for swearing....and i promise....this is the funniest u'll ever read! No killin me tho! Hope u like it! PS TRUE STORY R+R!


Title: OnE fReAkY dReaM __

Title: OnE fReAkY dReaM

Author: Darkness of death 

Notes: This is a TRUE story believe it or not. I am not responsible for any 

losing heads. Because you know why? This is the funniest story you'll ever 

read. Involving me (Emma) and my good friend (Elle). It also involves Matt and 

Jun. So stay tooned for one hilarious story! A LOT of swearing so....beware! 

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. OR the story because! IT's a true one ^^

P.S. Jun and Matt represents two people I know. Jun represents my good friend. 

And Matt represents a guy from another school who happens to drop by! REMEBER! 

True STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down for my afternoon snack. Then I heard a knock on the door. I dropped 

my spoon and headed towards the door. That must be Elle. We're going to the park 

later, you know to just hang out. 

"Hey Elle." I smiled and let her in.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" She asked.

"Oh I'm good." I smiled and handed her a cup of tea.

"thanks." She replied.

"No problem!" I smiled. 

"So, how's Jun? Is she still hanging on to your Taichi?" She asked. I shook my 

head. (A/N: Taichi represents a guy I use to sort of go out with, and we broke up. Long story! So don't ask)

"Wow, so who's her newest unlucky victim?" She asked.

"Well, it's really weird. And it's a long story. Okay?" I said.

"Sure I have all day long." She picked up her cup of tea.

"It all began.......

***Flashback a few weeks ago***

"Today's the big game Jun!" I smiled handing her a badminton racket.

"Oh Emma! It's not a big game. Just a game against Jennington. We hate them remember?" She asked with a nod. I sort of nodded back. 

"But, Jennington might be a NICE school!?" I replied.

"Mimi use to GO to that school. How good can it be?" She asked. (A/N: Mimi represents my really good friend. WHO actually use to go to the school. Not Jennington. I made the name up)

"Well, she hated it." I replied.

"True. So come on." She smiled handing me my racket. We looked pretty good in our red and black jerseys. We ran out into the gym to set the net up. It's a bad job. But someone has to do it. 

I took the keys and opened the equipment room door. Dragged out the nets, other equipment and set it up. In no time, the rest of the team showed up and we began practicing.

"Hey Mimi! Want to practice before our game?" I asked holding my racket up.

"Sure Emma." She smiled and headed towards a court.

I gave her a wonderful forehand. She caught it and gave me a drop. Well that didn't stop me, not much. I fell and slid to the ground.

"Hey you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah thanks." I stood up and handed her the bird. Mimi's great at lots of 

stuff. But serving is not her best area.

"Mimi! Try Forehand....Backhand's not going to get you any where." I commented.

"I know Emma, well, I'll try okay?" She replied. 

"Okay!" Just before she began, our teacher blew the whistle and we ran to him and sat down. Jennington approached. They haven't even gotten their jerseys on 

yet.. How can we lose to a team which is THIS unorganized? 

I played my two singles and one double. To my surprise, I won two games ^^. It 

Was great. And the Jennington students seem to be very nice. 

I headed towards the lockers when I heard Mimi talking. But no one was near her.

"Hey Mimi." I said. "Good game?"

"No a bad game." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you know that tall guy, with the blonde hair? What's his 

name...hmm...yeah! Matt. The guy wearing the jersey with number 1." She said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Well, I ACCIDENTLY whacked him in the stomach with my racket." She explained.

"OUCH!" I replied.

"right....Well, I did what I should have done, apologized and asked 

if he's okay." 

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"He glared at me and said. "fuck you bitch!" "Man, he took it so hard." I smiled. 

"Well, I apologized, it was NORMAL for him to swear at me, but does he have to 

go around and being a ass!? He's like hating me, but like I give a damn! He's 

pathetic.....And guess what?" She smiled evilly.

"I know who has a crush on him."

"Who?"

She paused "Jun Motomiya." I gasped.

***After the game***

"See I told you! Jennington's not THAT bad. Are they? And I made a friend for 

your information." I smiled and quickly grabbed my bag, I didn't mention the 

incident with Mimi or what she told me.

"Fine I suppose." She stuffed her jersey into her bag and we headed out the 

door, she turned around and faced me.

"What?" I stopped and stared.

"Did you see that MATT dude? He's SO HOT!" She said.

"Oh shut up." I pushed her out of the way and headed home. 

*Our next game with Jennington. Two hours before*

"Oh my god Emma! Are they here yet?" She shook me.

"Calm down Jun. They're not here yet. They don't even come until AFTER school!" I 

gave her a gentle push. She didn't have much balance and fell down.

"Oh sorry." I held my hand to her and she grabbed it.

"No problem." She smiles.

"And Jun?" 

"Yeah."

"It's only lunch time." I gave her a weak smile and headed towards the lockers.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. I must have loosened my ears after that.

*Five minutes before the game*

"Where are they?" She asked me. We were practicing.

"Oh maybe you know, their bus fell of a cliff. And they all died falling into the hell below." 

I smiled.

"Oh shut up!" She punched me playfully.

"Hey, I'm only trying to think the worst here." I punched her back. We kept on 

practicing. Man was it hard to play badminton with someone who's always 

staring at the door.

"Stop it! " I grabbed the birdie off her.

She didn't seem to hear me, because Jennington appeared in the doorway. I 

stared. Oh man, does Matt have to be at EVERY game. I wouldn't hear the end of 

it from Jun.

We sat down in front of the coaches. While he explained the rules blah blah blah. 

But at least my new friend's here too. Joannie. 

"Okay Emma, court 6. Playing against Matt." The coach told me. I smiled evilly to 

myself. I have absolutely nothing against him. He just irritates me that's all. 

"Hello. I'm Emma." I smiled evilly and threw the bird. It landed towards me. My serve I guess. good luck Matt coz you'll need it!

I give him a nice and easy forehand. Unfortunately for him He didn't 

get it. I server up another one. Again, he missed it. I smiled to my self. 

2-0.

"Two serving zero. Service!" I yelled. And slammed the bird across the court. 

But, unfortunately for me. He got it and slammed it back. Now did I tell you 

that I HATE slam shots?! (A/N: I know they're not called that. But I just couldn't remember right now) 

"OW...damn you I muttered." good thing It didn't hit me.

That Matt guy just seemed to be nothing but a lazy ass. Through out the whole game, I had to 

pick up the freaken damn bird for him.. Well, at least my new friend Joannie was cheering for me. EVEN though she's on the other team. 

"Go Emma! You can beat him! He SUCKS!" Joannie cheered.

I smiled back at her, and served it up. I tried my best. But I lost to him 

5-17. Oh well...

Through out the rest of the game, I won two rounds. A double and a single. So it 

was pretty good ^^ 

Elle suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Emma?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied with a huge grin.

"When do I get to meet this Matt whatever the hell his last name is?" Elle asked.

"Well Jun said that he would be the park, and I can bet that Jun will be there too" "hmm I wonder why? I smiled gently 

*Resume*

I smiled and walked towards him, holding out my hand.

"Good game Matt." I said.

"Whatever." He slammed his racket against mine. 

"Some people have NO sportsmanship. I said it loud enough so he can hear." He 

smiled falsely at me and walked away.

Shesh, how big of an ass can he be? Well, I had fun with my other two games. So, 

it was okay. 

~* The NEXT day *~

I was early for school, and many other people were too. They were all blabbing 

about yesterday's game.

"Oh my god Emma! You can't believe what I got yesterday!" Jun shrieked 

excitedly.

"Try me." I smiled back.

"I GOT MATT'S ICQ NUMBER!!! AHHH!!!" She was jumping up and down. Which was annoying.

"So? I like give a damn." I managed to finally calm her down.

"Whatever." I grabbed my backpack and headed for class.

~* During Math *~ 

"Emma?" Jun poked me gently.

"Yeah?" I glanced around. I was half sleeping. I was really tired, didn't get 

much sleep last night.

"Do you have any idea how CUTE Matt talks?" She asked.

"Do I look like I care? And how does someone TALK CUTE?" I replied.

"Okay, anyway, he was on around 10:00 to 10:30. Anyway I asked him -

*Flashback to yesterday night. Jun and Matt chatting*

~*Faerie*~ represents Jun

Matt Da MAN represents Matt

~*Faerie*~: Hi Matt! It's me Jun from North west.

Matt Da Man: Uh hi!

~*Faerie*~: How come you didn't give me your ICQ number last time?

Matt Da Man: Oh sorry, I didn't remember it. (Sad face made) 

~*Faerie*~: Okay! 

Matt Da Man: Well, Hi! (happy face made)

~*Faerie*~: Hi!

*Fast forward*

"Isn't that CUTE?" She asked.

"Not really, and do I look like I give a damn how CUTE Matt talks?" I made a 

face and went back to sleep. 

Wait! hold it hold it right there Emma said Elle

what? I asked

"you mean that whatever his last name is Matt can't even remember his own icq number?!"

"uh huh that's what Jun told me" I said

"geez his really um... how can I put this in a nice way so that it doesn't make him sound 

like um... like a complete idiot? oh I got it! his really forgetful.

"idiot? forgetful? oh come on Elle! you think of better insults then that!" I said

"I know" Elle says "but well I'm not going to waste my insults on him!"

"so please do continue on with the story" Elle said 

"sure" I said

*Recess*

I walked around the school, hoping to not spot Jun any where. If I hear one more 

thing about Matt Ishida. I am so going to kill her....

"Hi!" Jun popped out of no where. Mimi rolled her eyes at me.

"Hi..." I shuddered silently and backed away.

"Can you believe that Mimi said that she HATES Matt?" She blabbed.

"Yes I can believe that." I gave Mimi a thumbs up.

"She so have to apologize again! For hitting him in the stomach!. Shesh....How 

can she be so clumsy?" She complained.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! OKAY?!" I glanced at Jun's other friends, they rolled their eyes at me 

and walked away without a word.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" It's as if she didn't hear my last remark. She 

caught up to everyone else.

"What is up with her new obsession?" I asked Mimi.

"I don't want to know.." She glanced back at me and walked away.

*Friday-afternoon-spelling test*

"Hey Jun? Could you give me a pre-test for my spelling unit?" I asked.

"One condition." She replied.

"What?" I said almost yelling.

"You have to listen to me talk about Matt for two days." I smiled and gladly agreed. The next 

two days would be Saturday and Sunday meaning there's no school so I won't have to listen to her babble about HIM!

"And if you get ONE word wrong. It's three more days." She added.

"Fine with me." Actually, it wasn't much of a spelling study secession she kept on 

interrupting herself.

"Guess what?" She asked after we finished.

"What?" I mumbled slouching down into my seat quietly.

"I got to talk to MATT ON THE PHONE yesterday. The phone is much better then talking on icq. 

It's SO much better.." She smiled at me dreamily. I made a puking look and went 

back to my spelling.

"So are you going to tell me what you guys talked about?" I asked after I 

finished studying my spelling.

"Of course!" She smiled and began blabbing on how wonderful Matt is. 

How Matt is always SO nice, cute, and smart to her. But he's a total jackass to me! What 

the hell is his problem sometimes? So what if Mimi hit him in the stomach. I 

know that it was just an accident!

*STORY ENDS*

"Well, want to go see if they are at the park now?" I asked.

"Sure..." Elle smiled and followed me out the door.

We walked slowly towards the park, not many people were there. But Matt and Jun 

were. 

"Hey Jun! And Matt......." My voice trailed off. "This is my friend DARLINA" Elle cut in before I could say anything more " my name is Darlina

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

I grabbed Elle by the arm and turned around so that her back was facing them "you'll have to excuse us a bit k?" I truned back to Elle and hissed "what the heck do you think you are doing?" "Why did you say your name is DARLINA?" Elle smirked well did you actually think I was going to tell them my real name did you? So just work with me here okay?" FINE have it your way!" I grumbled. We turned back to Jun and her date Matt 

"What are you guys doing here?" Jun asked, I then realized that they were holding 

hands. I wanted to laugh. But that would have been rude of me. *laughs hilariously *

"We were just talking about-" Elle or should I now say Darlina? started, but I cut her off.

"We were just talking about how nice the weather is. Aren't we?" I smiled gently 

and poked Elle, "yep! That's right!" I was just thinking too bad there isn't a lighting thunderstorm right 

now! so the lighting would strike and electrocute the hell out of you both" Elle muttered the last part to me so they would not hear 

but Jun heard anyway she paled and had a scared look on her face 

"That's nice." she whimpered. I was grinding my teeth, could she stop acting like an idiot 

for one second? 

Matt leaned down and kissed Jun gently. We silently made gagging noises.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jun, you too Matt." Elle smiled. 

"Yeah it was too. Now, we have to run." Jun smiled falsely and grabbed Matt's 

arm. And pulled him away.

I hope I see you again Jun! Maybe you, Emma and I could hang out some time! OH! You could come to if you like TOM! Elle yelled after them

As I waved good-bye to both of them. I heard Matt asked why Elle called him Tom when she just called him Matt earlier and I was kind of curious myself

" so.... why did you call him Tom when you knew his name was Matt?" I asked.

" well Tom is a word for male animals like a male turkey for example." Elle replied.

I smiled, thinking how stupid it was, Jun getting all crazy over a stupid guy. I 

will never be like that. 

"HEY TAICHI! Wait up!" I ran after him. Leaving the story to an end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE!

E-mail: darkness_of_death@hotmail.com

website:http://fly.to/sakuraz_dream_palace/

ICQ #92084593

AIM SN: Darknesszdeath

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
